redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 6 Chapitre 12
Reconstruction | Chapitre 12 DIRECTEUR : en : Dear Chairman. fr : Cher Président, Fade in to Caboose's mind DIRECTEUR : en : I too hold the protocol in the highest regard. The doctrine kept us all safe durin' the great war. If you are insinuating Sir, that we violated it in any way, or that we were derelict in our duty to the military, well then I suggest you be direct, and tell me exactly how we did so. fr : J’ai moi aussi la plus haute estime pour le protocole, la doctrine nous a tous protégés durant la grande guerre. Si vous insinuez, monsieur, que nous l’avons enfreint d’une façon ou d’autre autre, ou que nous avons manqué à notre devoir envers l’armée, alors je vous suggère d’être direct et de me dire exactement de quelle façon. Cut to Church's ghost standing over Caboose's body, surrounded by everyone else WASHINGTON : en : What is going on. fr : Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? CHURCH : en : Wash, stay calm. We can explain. fr : Wash, reste calme, on peut t’expliquer. WASHINGTON : en : I don't want explanations, I want the truth. Now. When were you gonna tell me about this? fr : Je ne veux pas qu’on m’explique, je veux la vérité, tout de suite. Quand est-ce que vous comptiez m’en parler ? CHURCH : en : Okay, maybe I should start from the beginning. You see, Caboose here, killed me by accident once. Well actually, more than once. fr : OK, je devrais peut-être commencer par le début. Tou sais, Caboose ici-présent m’a accidentellement tué une fois. Enfin non, plus d’une fois. CABOOSE : en : Not my fault. Tucker did it. fr : Pas ma faute, c’est celle de Tucker. CHURCH : en : Shut up. fr : La ferme. WASHINGTON : en : He killed you. As in... dead. fr : Il t’a tué, tu es donc… mort. SARGE : en : Then we reached an agreement. I built Blue over here a new body- fr : Ensuite, on est parvenu à un accord : je fabrique un nouveau corps à ce Bleu là-bas… CHURCH : en : Agreement? More like we kicked your ass, and you didn't have much of a choice of what you wanted to do. fr : Un accord ? Tu veux dire qu’on vous a botté le cul et que vous n’aviez pas d’autre choix que de faire ce qu’on voulait. SARGE : en : Who kicked what now? fr : Qui a botté quoi ? SIMMONS : en : What're you an idiot? fr : Tu es idiot ou quoi ? SARGE : en : You wanna take that back. fr : Retite tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire. CHURCH : en : You guys totally gave up! fr : Vous avez totalement capitulé ! GRIF : en : Bullshit. fr : N’importe quoi. CHURCH : en : That was the time that Texas kicked your asses all over- fr : C’était à l’époque où Texas vous bottait le cul tout le… WASHINGTON : en : Stop. Focus. How did you build him a body? fr : Stop, on se concentre, vous avez fabriqué son corps avec quoi ? SARGE : en : With a robot kit of course. I'd already used ours to build our helper. Lopez. fr : Un robot en kit, bien sûr. Le nôte m’a servi à fabriquer notre assistant, Lopez. SIMMONS : en : And a mighty fine job you did too, Sir. fr : Et vous avez fait du sacré bon boulot, chef. GRIF : en : Yeheah, it's always great to have a helper no one can understand. fr : Ouais, c’est toujours un plaisir d’avoir un assistant que personne ne comprend. SARGE : en : Blue Team hadn't used theirs for some reason, and they even had an extra. We used that for your buddy uh, whatsername. fr : Sans raison, l’équipe Bleu ne s’était pas servi du sien, et ils avaient même un extra. On l’ajouté à ton pote euh, Trucmuche. WASHINGTON : en : And that didn't strike anyone as odd? That you would have a kit to build a robot that looks like a soldier? fr : Et ça ne vous a pas paru étrange ? D’avoir un kit pour fabriquer un robot qui ressemble à un soldat ? SIMMONS : en : That's just standard issue equipment. Right? fr : Ce n’est que du matériel réglementaire, pas vrai ? WASHINGTON : en : What? No. Have you ever run in to anyone else who has one? fr : Quoi ? Non. Vous êtes déjà tombés sur une autre personne qui en possédait un ? SIMMONS : en : We don't really get out that often. fr : On se sort pas très souvent. SARGE : en : Okay, smart guy. If they're so rare, then why did Command send us upgraded ones when we were told to ship out to Rat's Nest? fr : OK, gros malin, s’ils sont si rares, pourquoi le Contrôle nous a envoyé les versions améliorées quand on nous a dit de nous rendre à la Cour des Miracles ? CHURCH : en : You guys went to Rat's Nest too? fr : Vous êtes allé à la Cour des Miracles, vous aussi ? SARGE : en : I used some of the spare parts to spruce up Lopez. fr : Je me suis servi des pièces de rechange pour donner un coup de jeune à Lopez. SIMMONS : en : Spare parts? Did you fix his voice thing? fr : Des pièces de rechange ? Vous avez réglé son problème de voix ? SARGE : en : You know, I didn't even think about that until just this second. Kind of obvious in hindsight. Probably best not to mention it to him if you see him. fr : Tu sais, je n’y avais même pas pensé jusqu’à cette seconde. Ça saute aux yeux après coup. Mieux vaut ne pas le lui dire si vous le voyez. SIMMONS : en : Meh, he wouldn't understand anyway. fr : Bof, il ne comprendrait pas de toute façon. CHURCH : en : Your team sucks. fr : Votre équipe est nulle. SARGE : en : At least our robot isn't the leader of our team. Bluebot. fr : Au moins, notre robot n’est pas le meneur de notre équipe, Bleubot. Caboose finally wakes up and springs in to the conversation CABOOSE : en : Hey! That's not nice. He means us right? fr : Hé, ce n’est pas sympa ! Il parle de nous, pas vrai ? CHURCH : en : Yes, and shut up. fr : Oui, et la ferme. WASHINGTON : en : Stop it! I can't stand this. No more bickering. You have to be the most immature soldiers I've ever met! fr : Arrêtez ! Je n’en peux plus, plus de chamailleries. Vous êtes sûrement les soldats les plus immatures que j’ai jamais rencontrés ! GRIF : en : Your face is immature. fr : C’est toi qui est immature. WASHINGTON : en : Shut up. From now on everyone just keep quiet and don't talk unless I ask you a question. That's an order. I need to figure this out. fr : La ferme, dorénavant, tout le monde se tait et ne parle que si je lui pose une question, c’est un ordre. Il faut que je tire ça au clair. SARGE : en : Hold on, you can't order us around! fr : Attends, tu n’as pas à nous donner des ordres ! WASHINGTON : en : Yes, I can. fr : Mais si. SARGE : en : What's your rank? fr : C’est quoi ton grade ? WASHINGTON : en : My rank? You still don't get it, do you? You think you're real soldiers? You're not. You guys are nothing. fr : Mon grade ? Vous n’avez toujours pas pigé, hein ? Vous croyez que vous êtes des soldats ? C’est faux, vous n’êtes rien. GRIF : en : Whatever. Your face is... nothing. fr : On s’en tape, c’est toi… qui n’est rien. WASHINGTON : en : We used your outposts as testing grounds. Practice. You never noticed that you never had anything to do unless a Freelancer showed up, or you made a call to Command? fr : On se sert de vos avant-postes comme terrains d’essai, pour s’entraîner. Vous n’avez jamais remarqué que vous n’aviez jamais rien à faire sauf quand un Freelancer débarquait ou que vous passiez un coup de fil au Contrôle ? SARGE : en : ...You're makin' that up. fr : Tu inventes. WASHINGTON : en : Am I? Think about it. Name one thing that ever happened to you that wasn't directly preceded by Command calling you, or sending someone to your base. One thing. ...Anything? No? I thought so. You three go assess the vehicles. See if you can find some trail of the Meta while you're at it. fr : Ah oui ? Réfléchissez. Nommez une seule chose qui vous soit arrivée qui n’était pas précédée par un appel du Contrôle ou l’envoi d’une personne à votre base, une seule… Rien ? Non ? C’est bien ce que je pensais. Vous trois, allez inspecter les véhicules, voyez si vous trouvez des traces du Méta en même temps. SIMMONS : en : Ooh, finally a take-charge leader! I like it! fr : Oh, enfin un meneur qui prend les choses en main, ça me plaît ! SARGE and Grif : en : Shut up. fr : La ferme. WASHINGTON : en : Church, get back in your armor. You're just going to draw attention to yourself like that. fr : Church, retourne dans ton armure, tu ne fais qu’attirer l’attention sur toi là. CHURCH : en : Fine. But first- fr : Très bien, mais d’abord… WASHINGTON : en : No, no first, get in your armor. fr : Non, pas de d’abord, rentre dans ton armure. CHURCH : en : I really think I should tell you what it is- fr : Je crois bien qu’il faudrait que je te dise ce que… WASHINGTON : en : Sh. fr : Chut. CHURCH : en : I have a message from Delta. fr : J’ai un message de la part de Delta. WASHINGTON : en : Delta? Why didn't you tell me? fr : Delta ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? CHURCH : en : Oh come on, seriously? fr : Nan mais franchement… WASHINGTON : en : How did you get in contact with him? fr : Comment tu as fait pour le joindre ? CHURCH : en : He left a message for me in Caboose's head. Actually for me to give to you. I guess he figured out I would get in there and find it. fr : Il a laissé un message pour moi dans la tête de Caboose. En fait, un message à te donner. J’imagine qu’il avait compris que j’entrerais à l’intérieur et que je le trouverais. WASHINGTON : en : How would he know that? Did he know what you are? fr : Comment il l’a su ? Il sait ce que tu es ? CHURCH : en : Well I didn't tell him. But he seemed pretty smart. Maybe he just put two and two together. fr : Ben, je ne lui ai rien dit, mais il a l’air assez malin. Il lui a peut-être suffi d’additionner 2 et 2. CABOOSE : en : Four! fr : 4 ! CHURCH : en : That wasn't a test. fr : Ce n’était pas un test. CABOOSE : en : Yes it was I won A-plus. fr : Si, j’ai eu A+. WASHINGTON : en : What was the message? fr : C’était quoi le message ? CHURCH : en : He said "Memory is the key." fr : Il a dit « la mémoire est la clé. » WASHINGTON : en : Memory is the key. Did he say anything else? fr : La mémoire est la clé, il n’a rien dit d’autre ? CHURCH : en : Nothin' important. fr : Rien d’important. CABOOSE : en : Memory is the key? What does that mean? fr : La mémoire est la clé, comment ça ? CHURCH : en : He said Wash would know. fr : Il a dit que Wash comprendrait. WASHINGTON : en : Memory is the key. fr : La mémoire est la clé… CHURCH : en : Yeah I know, it didn't make any sense to me either. Just sounded like some kind of stupid riddle or somethin'. fr : Ouais, je sais, pour moi aussi, ça ne veut rien dire. Ça ressemble à un genre d’énigme stupide. WASHINGTON : en : Gather your gear. We're leaving. Now. fr : Faites vos valises, on s’en va, tout de suite. CABOOSE : en : I think he's angry because of what you said to him. fr : Je crois qu’il est fâché par ce que tu lui as dit. CHURCH : en : Yeah. If I knew it was gonna make him leave I would've said it sooner. fr : Ouais, si j’avais su que ça le ferait partir, je l’aurais dit plus tôt. Cut to Wash arriving at the Reds and an overturned jeep WASHINGTON : en : What's the status of the vehicles? Report. fr : Dans quel état sont les véhicules ? Au rapport. GRIF : en : You could have asked nicely. fr : Tu pourrais le demander gentillement. WASHINGTON : en : You're right, I could. Report. fr : C’est vrai, je pourrais… au rapport. SARGE : en : They're all busted. We could probably fix one by takin' parts from all the others. That's one of my specialties. Gonna take a while though. fr : Ils ont tous rendu l’âme. On doit pouvoir en réparer un avec les pièces des tous les autres, c’est une de mes spécialités. Mais ça va prendre un moment. WASHINGTON : en : How long? fr : Combien de temps. SARGE : en : Couple-a days. fr : 2 ou 3 jours. WASHINGTON : en : No time. We need to start moving ASAP. And we need six seats. You're gonna have to get me two jeeps in a few hours. fr : Pas le temps, il faut qu’on se mette en marche dès que possible, et il nous faut 6 places. Il va falloir me trouver 2 jeeps dans les heures qui viennent. SARGE : en : No can do. Not gonna happen. fr : Pas possible, ce n’est pas faisable. WASHINGTON : en : Then we'll have to get them somewhere else. And I know exactly where we can find them. fr : Alors il va falloir les trouver ailleurs, et je sais exactement où chercher. CHURCH : en : Why, where are we going? fr : Pourquoi, où on va ? WASHINGTON : en : Delta was right. Memory is the key. fr : Delta avait raison, la mémoire est la clé. CHURCH : en : But what does that mean? fr : Mais qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? WASHINGTON : en : It means that only one thing remembers everything about these A.I. and where they come from. It will know how to stop them. We need to unlock the Alpha. fr : Ça veut dire qu’il n’y a qu’une personne qui se souvient de tout ce qui concerne ces IA et leur provenance. Il saura comment les arrêter. Il faut libérer l’Alpha. CHURCH : en : The Alpha? fr : L’Alpha ? WASHINGTON : en : And that means we're going home. ...We're going to Command. fr : Et ça veut dire qu’on rentre au bercail. On va au Contrôle. After end credits, cut to Doc standing in the middle of the facility DOC : en : Hey Guys? I'm Here! Anybody?! You guys suck. Stupid windmill. fr : Salut les gars ? Je suis là ! Personne ? Vous êtes nuls. Stupide éolienne. Revenir à la page de la saison.